Sleigh Bells
by RenaYumi
Summary: Oneshot UxY Sometimes it's the little things during the holidays, like sleigh bells, that really set us off...R


**Sleigh Bells**

**A/N: Well, here's this year's Christmas Fic! Merry Christmas everyone! This is my very first story written under my new head beta, Lune-Solei. Isn't she great guys? Anways...**

**Dedication: To General Observation Board for the request and to Alexandria J for being an awesomely loyal reviewer. R&R&Enjoy Everyone!**

* * *

"**G**et that mistletoe _away_ from me, William."

"Just one kiss, Yumi? It's all I want for Christmas!" There was a loud groan followed by a snowball being pelted at the boy's head.

"If you don't stop with the Christmas cliches, I'm going to stuff the mistletoe down your throat! Swear to God!" Yumi stormed around the corner ahead of the boy, book bag slung over one shoulder, winter jacket zipped only at the bottom, and in an obvious hurry.

"But Yumi--!" His argument was cut short as the girl was pulled into a doorway, metal door shut quickly. She flailed her arms as a hand went over her mouth to silence her protesting. William, on the other hand, could be seen through the window, trudging though the snow dejectedly; the sight nearly brought a giggle to the girls lips, had she had use of them. She stopped flailing.

"Mm, ank oou or at." Arms slipped around her waist in the small space and the grip on her mouth was released.

"You're welcome. You looked like you could use some rescuing."

"Hello, Ulrich." The brunette grinned widely.

"Don't tell me he's at it again." She spun around, back against the glass window next to the door.

"At it again? He never quits! He was waving mistletoe over my head. Ulrich, he was wearing a Santa hat!" The boy laughed.

"Come on, lets get out of here." He opened the door, taking her by the hand. "The others are meeting us in Aelita's room for gifts." Yumi grinned as the cold air brushed her face.

"Well then, we better hurry. You never know what William's got planned for me next. Shh. Do you hear that? Sounds like sleigh bells!" Ulrich poked her in the ribs, pulling her along in the snow.

"I doubt he's that much of a romantic."

"But he _is_ that much of a crazy person." The girl smiled, using her free hand to readjust her backpack. "I mean, do you know how many doorways he's stuck mistletoe over today? He tied bells to my history book and then he started singing to me in study hall." The wind picked up, blowing snow drifts across the sidewalk and shaking loose flakes from nearby trees. Fresh footprints in the powder showed trails leaving the campus where students, twenty minutes early, had fled for vacation.

"Point taken. He is crazy. He's gone now, and you're on your way to sugar cookies and wrapping paper. Well, that solely depends on if we beat Odd. Otherwise, it's just wrapping paper," Ulrich joked. Yumi laughed as the started up the sidewalk to the dorm building.

"Wrapping paper? Have you ever seen me wrap something? I flunked elf school; everyone's presents are in little gift bags with tissue paper this year," she explained. Ulrich snorted.

"How could I forget after last year's little incident? Those pitiful--"

"They were not pitiful! I sprained my wrist the night before I wrapped them!" Ulrich held open the door for her, only grinning at her excuses. "Isn't it the thought that counts, anyway?"

"Of course, Yumi."

"Yumi? Is that you? Yumi, look! I brought you a present! Mistletoe!" Yumi groaned, slamming the door behind her.

"Run," she muttered, dragging the boy up the stairs behind her. Ulrich laughed, allowing himself to be pulled up to the girls' floor of the dorms. "If I ever see mistletoe again, I'll kill someone." As they reached Aelita's dorm, his face went pale, remembering the whole reason he'd been sent to get her in the first place. He stopped in his tracks.

"You.. go in first," his voice cracked. Yumi looked at him tightening her grip on his wrist.

"Ulrich, come on, stop joking around." She reached for the door and he pulled back again.

"No really!" he yelled. The others could be heard inside laughing and talking and Yumi was starting to get annoyed.

"Knock it off, William could be up here any second." She twisted open the door knob and walked into the doorway, giving a sharp tug, he came in right behind her. "Merry Christmas, everyone!" They fell silent instantly. "Did I miss something?" Ulrich covered his face with one hand, pointing up with the other. Yumi looked at him, jaw dropped, and then to her friends.

"It was Odd's idea," he defended.

"Mistletoe?" she asked weakly. The gang giggled nervously.

"Tradition's tradition!" Aelita insisted, moving from her spot next to Jeremie to the furthest point of the room, by the small tree decked out in pink lights and purple bulbs. Yumi looked up at the plant tied off with a red ribbon, to the boy who was smiling at her apologetically.

"I guess."

"If it counts for anything, I promise not to sing," he offered sincerely. The girl grinned, leaning in to steal a kiss.

"I guess I can't argue with tradition." She stole another and her friends cheered. "But if one person sings a Christmas song I'll end their lives." Ulrich hugged her, kissing her forehead.

"Merry Christmas, Yumi." Odd smiled at the couple.

"Aww, isn't that cute? Hey! Do I hear sleigh bells?" Yumi screamed.


End file.
